Coming Out
by JJdracula
Summary: A Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood High-School AU about 5500 words long. An alternate take on Alec coming out to his parents by kissing Magnus in a hall full of Shadowhunters. There will eventually be one last chapter to finish off this story, so keep an eye out for it.


**Hey guys, I'm really trying to improve my writing so it would be super helpful if you could leave a review. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I should work on. It's all helpful. Constructive criticism is welcome. This is my first ever AU, requested by the Tumblr account 'magnusbane_glitterking'. I hope you enjoy :) **

The school building was the same as ever. Tall and cold looking with architecture a little too fanciful when compared to the shiny glass skyscrapers of New York. It was a good fifty years old so you would expect the place to look outdated, but whoever designed it clearly wasn't trying to build anything modern in the first place. The large, box like structure had been badly modelled after every kind of classic religious building. After half a century of wear and tear it still stood as an insult to churches and cathedrals everywhere. Huge and hideous stone gargoyles stood watch over the gates into the grounds and spires jutted out at awkward angles from the tiled roof, each one with its own old-fashioned weathervane. The windows were tall and filled with cheap stained glass that reflected various hues of reds, blues and yellows onto the concrete beneath them. Each and every feature of this building seemed to be tackier than the last. Alec sighed to himself as he shifted his backpack, he really, truly hated this place. It was as terrible inside as it was out. Isabelle evidently heard him because she gave him gentle nudge with her shoulder.

"Don't be like that, big brother. It's only school." She said, smiling happily. "A few hours and we get to go home again. Besides, it isn't _that_ bad here. _I_ like it." She added, as they approached the building. Alec knew better than to believe _that_. Izzy wasn't excited to get to class, she didn't like the school at all, she was simply excited to spend another day as the centre of attention. She got attention at home, sure. But not the same kind of attention that she got here. At home she was the daughter of two, strict, business workers. They praised her and bought her things but they weren't exactly affectionate. Here she was admired, looked up to. Girls tried to wear their hair like hers and rushed out to buy whatever designer brands they saw her in. Boys fought for her attention and left gifts in her locker. She had power here and she liked it.

Alec knew his sister well enough to see that she thrived on this kind of attention. The kind that you got when you were drop dead beautiful. She worked hard to make sure everybody's eyes were on her at all times. And to maximize her body's potential she liked to test the limits when it came to the schools dress code. Every day she chose her outfit carefully and deliberately. Always trying to see how much skin she could show without being sent home or issued a warning. Today she was wearing a low cut black tank top, a pair of tight black jean shorts, thigh length black socks and a pair of black seven inch heels. Finishing the look with red lipstick and some artfully applied eyeliner, she looked positively deadly and _very_ dangerous. Her black hair was, as usual, thrown casually over one of her shoulders. Alec wished she wouldn't do that. Keeping her hair out of the way only drew attention to her chest and he really didn't need to know how well her push up bra was performing.

Unfortunately nobody else seemed to mind. He didn't even need to look to know that every boy in the vicinity was staring, slack-jawed at his little sister. Their eyes roaming her body predatorily and lingering a little too low for them to be thinking about anything decent. He rolled his eyes as a scrawny kid in a checked shirt and beige trousers struggled to push open one of the doors to the building, he held it for Izzy as she passed, not even registering Alec as he slipped in behind her. The door was made of a heavy wood and Alec could see the boy fighting against the weight of it yet he continued to hold it open until he was sure Izzy was safely inside. As he let the door slam behind them Izzy shot him a smile over her shoulder. It was obvious that she was barely giving him any thought but that small smile was enough for the boy to turn red and scurry past them, shouldering Alec in his haste to get away.

The floor of the entry hall they now found themselves in was made of a dark wood that matched the heavy doors. It might've looked elegant and possibly classy when the building was new, but the wood was not good quality. It scratched easily and creaked when you put any weight on it. After years of abuse it has been left dented, faded and stained. Some of the floorboards had even broken or become chipped. Alec scuffed his feet along the uneven surface as he walked with Izzy to her locker. After making their way through the entrance hall they found themselves faced with a corridor. It was long and wide, ending in a set of ugly, white fire doors. The walls were clumsily lined with red lockers, hidden in crevices and forced into any space that possibly had room for them. They clashed horribly with the stone carvings hovering high above. Cherubs, gargoyles and Lion heads looked down at the mess with complete disdain. The lockers and scattered flyers pasted onto the walls were the only indication that this was a school and not some abandoned place of worship.

"Easy for you to say." Alec said, "You actually enjoy spending time in this hellhole."

"Oh, please." Izzy laughed as they stopped at her locker, roughly halfway down the corridor. "I don't enjoy the place, I enjoy _the people_." She winked at some poor boy who was walking past them. He stumbled over his feet and hurried away, looking a little faint. "Maybe _you'd_ enjoy it here if you actually spoke to somebody other than me." Izzy continued, twisting the lock to match her number code. There was a soft click and the door swung open. A scattering of envelopes and love letters fell to the floor, along with a few packages wrapped in pink and red paper. She reached down to scoop them up then dropped them straight into her open bag. She did it so casually that Alec supposed this had become a part of her morning routine. After Izzy had scouted the few letters that were still caught in her locker she reached up and pulled out a book, tucking it under her arm as Alec feigned offence.

"Hey. I talk to people other than you!" he said indignantly. Izzy turned and looked at him.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" She asked.

"Uh… Jace?" Alec said, desperately trying to think of somebody, _anybody_ that wasn't Magnus. Izzy laughed.

"Our angsty adoptive brother? That _so_ doesn't count. We live with him!" Alec crossed his arms in defence.

"Well, what if I don't want t-" His voice trailed off. He'd spotted a familiar figure in his peripheral vision and it was everything he could do not to turn and look at it. He shook his head, using a great deal of his willpower to focus on Izzy. "What if I don't want to talk to people?" He said, his voice a little stronger than it had been. He was trying to sound casual when really his heart rate had skyrocketed. He could feel his breath catching in his throat. Luckily, his sister didn't seem to notice.

"Of course you do." Izzy slammed her locker shut then tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You know," she said, "school is much more fun now that I have Simon. I think I know what you need." She pulled the books that she'd gathered from under her arm and forced them into her messenger bag. Alec heard an ominous crunch from one of the packages she'd forced to the bottom of it. He could see where she was going and he didn't like it but before he could make an excuse to leave she opened her mouth again. "You need a boyfriend." She announced triumphantly, shooting him a knowing smile. Alec spluttered and turned red. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Wha- no! Izzy!" He hissed, frantically looking around to see if anybody had heard her. Luckily there were only a few people left in the corridor now and despite the stone walls, their voices didn't carry. Izzy ignored her brother's protests and scanned the area.

"What about him?" She asked casually, "He's in your year right? I'm pretty sure he swings that way. I mean, I've seen him checking you out. _And_ he's cute." She grinned as Alec blushed furiously. He knew where she was looking. He knew who she was looking at. He ducked his head, trying to hide his blush as he turned to face his boyfriend. The boy in question was a little way up the corridor, leaning against his locker and watching them. Well, watching Alec to be more specific. When he saw that Alec was looking his way he tilted his head back to lean against the lockers, his mouth open just a little. His tongue then flicked out to lick his lips seductively and Alec's face burned even brighter. Izzy grinned and so did Magnus.

"He's a keeper." Izzy called over her shoulder as she walked away to her first lesson. "I say go for it." She walked past Magnus and waved flirtatiously at him, the noise of her heels hitting the hardwood floor echoing loudly in the newfound quite. Alec glared at her back, waiting for her to turn a corner before walking up to his boyfriend. He was Asian, his tan skin complimenting his jet black hair perfectly. His eyes were lined with black glitter eyeliner and he wore contact lenses, as always, giving him the slit pupil eyes of a cat. He was wearing red and black, leopard print skinny jeans and a black shirt that was tight in all the right places. Printed boldly across the front of it were the words 'Better than Gandalf'. Magnus was a brilliant magician, he was extremely talented when it came to performing tricks and reciting spells. The t shirt was one of Alec's favourites. He wanted to smile but forced himself not to.

"Nice." He said flatly. "Real subtle."

"I wasn't trying to be subtle." Magnus replied. Letting his eyes roam Alec's body. Alec felt suddenly self-conscious. He hid his hands in the long sleeves of his plain black sweater and crossed his arms awkwardly. There was something animalistic about the way Magnus looked at him. It was a look full of simultaneous lust and adoration. On the one hand it boosted Alec's confidence to know that somebody could ever want him that way. But it also made him feel vulnerable and embarrassed. He could feel himself blushing again which he knew Magnus loved. That only made it worse.

"Well, maybe try next time!" Alec said, anger creeping it's way into his voice. Magnus didn't look phased. He just stood there, staring at his boyfriend with this adorable half-smile which annoyed Alec more than anything. He was about to say something else but Magnus beat him to it.

"Go out with me." He said. The statement caught Alec off guard although he should have been expecting it. This wasn't the first time that Magnus had said this and he knew it probably wasn't going to be the last. He wished he could say yes. He wanted to with all his heart. This wasn't Magnus asking to start a relationship. They DTR'd a long time ago. This was Magnus asking to go out on a public date. This was Magnus asking Alec to _tell_ people, to _show_ people. To be comfortable enough in himself to say 'this is my boyfriend.' Magnus was tired of hiding in cupboards with Alec (even if he found the endless puns amusing) and sneaking in and out of his house. He wanted to be able to put his arm around his boyfriend when they were out, or hold his hand, or kiss him. He wanted things to be casual. Alec wanted these things too but he was scared. More scared than he cared to admit.

His family wasn't an accepting one. And it wasn't forgiving either. Alec didn't know how his parents would react but he had a pretty good idea. He knew, deep, deep down, that no matter what, his mother would come to accept him. He knew that she would love him regardless of anything he did or was, even if she couldn't quite understand it. But she wasn't the one making Alec so nervous. It was his father that was the problem. All he wanted to do was make him proud. Ever since he was a boy he'd dreamed of his father looking at him with admiration. Telling him that he was proud to call him Son. Living with Jace meant that he rarely saw his father's approval. Jace was such a difficult person to be around. He excelled in absolutely everything whereas Alec didn't. His father was always more impressed by Jace's achievements, probably because his tended to be bigger and more impressive. And although it was infuriating sometimes, Alec was never bitter about it. Jace was family. He loved him like a brother and he knew that he couldn't help in succeeding. It was just that Alec didn't want to give his father another reason to prefer Jace over him. He knew that if he came out to his parents then his relationship with them would change forever. And he didn't know if he would ever be ready for that kind of change.

"Magnus." Alec pleaded. "Not here."

"Okay then." Magnus grabbed one of Alec's arms and pulled him forwards a few feet.

"Go out with me." He said again, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Alec didn't smile.

"Fine!" Magnus said dramatically. "Come on." He started walking. Alec glanced over his shoulder, making sure the hallway was empty. He waited for the last student to disappear through the buildings main doors before rushing to Magnus's side, he slipped slightly on the tacky floorboards.

"Where are we going?" He asked once they'd fallen into step.

"Where nobody can see us." Magnus said, throwing Alec a cheeky grin. Alec groaned internally. Why was this boy so irresistible? Why did it have to be _him_? Of all the people he could've chosen to fall for and he'd chosen Magnus. Maybe one day his family could've come to accept someone smartly dressed and well-spoken, but somebody this strange? Somebody who dressed in clothes that were, quite frankly, ridiculous? Somebody who broke all of the rules, and found humour in absolutely everything? Alec didn't think so. It just _had_ to be him. They reached the end of the corridor and Alec turned to the left, thinking Magnus was going to turn too. The only other way they could go was through the fire doors and surely he wouldn't. But of course he would. Magnus rattled them until they unlocked then threw them open with a satisfied smirk. Alec stared at him in disbelief as he stepped outside and held the doors.

"Lessons start in a few minutes." Alec said, checking his watch to confirm. "What are you doing?" He asked, not even bothering to comment on the fact that the fire-doors were emergency only. Magnus found Alec cute when he refused to break the rules. Although it wasn't like he did that anymore. He'd soon learnt that Magnus did whatever he wanted to do and eventually he always got dragged into it, no matter how much resistance he put up. Besides, Magnus had this incredibly way of working himself out of trouble. Alec wasn't the only one to fall under his spell. He was very charming when he needed to be.

"Come on, Alexander." Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically. "It won't hurt you to miss roll-call." Alec hesitated. His boyfriend raised his eyebrows. It was a simple gesture but the meaning was clear. _I'm waiting. _

Alec swore under his breath and ducked under one of Magnus's arms. Magnus let the doors swing shut behind him and they slammed against their frame with a loud, metallic clang. Alec jumped at the noise and took a deep breath to calm himself down. When his heart had stopped trying to escape his chest he took in his surroundings. The doors apparently led to a small alley. He could hear a sports team warming up from somewhere to his left which meant the basketball court was nearby.

"Mag-" Alec started but he was cut off abruptly. Alec barely had a chance get his bearings before Magnus had pushed him up against the wall. His hands started running up Alec's chest and he let out a strangled gasp. He hated being this close to Magnus just about as much as he loved it. He couldn't think properly, could barely form a coherent sentence, but it was so nice to feel free. To have that huge weight of hiding who he truly was lifted for just a few minutes. He tried feebly to push Magnus away but he knew as well as Magnus did that his heart just wasn't in it. Magnus smiled at his boyfriends pathetic attempts then leaned forwards to kiss him roughly. It was always like this. Even if it had only been a few hours since they'd last been together, they tended to greet each other with a desperate passion. Their time apart was never easy, so finally getting to see each other again, to _touch_ each other again, it was something that they both cherished. Alec could feel the wool of his sweater catching on the rough brick of the wall behind him but he moved into the kiss anyway, pressing his body against Magnus's. Magnus broke away, a little breathless. The kiss didn't last long, it was short and sweet and just enough to leave Alec desperate for another. Magnus probably knew this but hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Alec's jeans anyway, as though he thought Alec might try to move away from him.

"Please go out with me?" Magnus said quietly, and there was weight to the question now. Before he was simply teasing but this time Alec knew he really meant it. He was asking sincerely. Alec frowned and cast his eyes down. Magnus hated it when he did that, he loved Alec's eyes. Their shade of blue complimented his black hair so perfectly.

"You know I can't…" Alec said sadly. "My father…" He trailed off as Magnus frowned back at him.

"Alec." He said tiredly. "We've been doing this for months now! When are you going to tell your parents? Your sister? I'm tired of not being able to go out in public with you. I want to hold hands with you. I want you to introduce me to your parents. I want everybody to know that you're mine and I'm yours!" Alec looked up again, with so much pain in his eyes that Magnus nearly took a step backwards. He wished he could simply kiss all of that unhappiness away. He wished he could hold Alec so tightly that he'd never feel sad again. But it didn't work like that and he couldn't protect Alec from his own family, especially when all he ever tried to do was make them proud.

"You don't get it." Alec said. "They'd disown me. You don't know how they feel about things like this…" Magnus let out a huff of breath. His fingers slid between Alec's and he lifted their joined hands to examine them. Alec wasn't much of an artist but he did love to doodle. His hands were still stained with yesterday's biro. The ink created small, intricate runes that decorated his skin. Magnus knew that if he rolled up Alec's sleeves, he could follow the runes all the way up to his shoulders. Some of them were simple and some of them were complicated but every one of them was beautiful in its own way. Magnus thought everything that Alec did was beautiful. He kissed both of Alec's hands before leaning in to kiss his mouth again. Their lips had barely touched when they were interrupted by a loud, abrasive buzz. The pocket of Alec's jeans shuddered as his phone vibrated violently. He was so tempted to ignore the call but when somebody tried to contact him it was usually important. He pulled out his phone awkwardly, with Magnus still pressing up against him he didn't exactly have easy access to his pockets. The caller ID told him it was his mother. Knowing he'd be in an awful lot of trouble if he didn't pick up he swiped his thumb across the screen and answered the call, trying to sound casual which was hard to do when his face was just inches from Magnus's.

"Hello?" He said calmly.

"Hello? Alexander?"

"Yeah, it's me, Mom. What is it?"

"You left your Archery equipment in the car. You still have Archery afterschool don't you?" She sounded a little angry. Alec sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Yeah, I do." He said. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten. The one thing he enjoyed, the one class that he actually excelled in and it had completely slipped his mind. He didn't know if an extracurricular activity really counted as a class, regardless Alec took it seriously.

"Your father and I are still in the car, if you would like to come and get it." His mother's voice was clipped. Her tone was stern. It should have been a suggestion but Alec knew it was an order.

"Yeah, um, that's great. I'll be there in a second."

"Hurry up, please. We were halfway down the block when we realised you'd left your equipment behind. Your father is late for work."

"Sure, thanks." Alec said absently, disentangling himself from Magnus. "I'll be right there." He hung up before his mother could beat him to it. He hated being left at the end of the line, it made the lack of 'goodbye' or 'I love you' all the more prominent. Magnus's face was questioning.

"I left my archery stuff in the car. My parents are waiting outside. I've got to go and get it." He explained, shuffling around and trying to fit his phone back into his pocket. He smiled distractedly as Magnus arched his hips. He was trying to position himself in a certain way so that Alec's hand would brush against somewhere wholly inappropriate. He really did love making his boyfriend blush.

Alec gave up on his front pocket, sliding his phone into one of his back pockets instead. Magnus pouted playfully. Alec ignored him as he carefully slipped out from between his boyfriend and the wall. The fire exit doors that he'd come through could only be opened from the inside so he was going to have walk past the basketball court and around the school building. He started to move away from Magnus, leaving him leaning against the fire doors and looking a little grumpy. He turned left as the end of the alley and ended up on an empty grassy area opposite the basketball/tennis courts. As he walked past the warm-up session that he had previously heard he got a funny look from Coach Hodge and a few of the team members. He supposed it must look odd. He'd appeared from a small dead end alleyway and he hadn't walked past them to get there.

Part of him was worried that if they saw Magnus they would jump to conclusions but he tried to push down the bubble of anxiety growing in his chest. He kept his head down and ignored their stares, pushing his way through a pair of red double doors to get back into the school building. He stared at the floor, trying to get Magnus out of his head. That boy really was the bane of his existence, as Alec joked regularly. Magnus didn't ask for much. And the spark of hope in his eyes when Alec had said his parents were here, his excitement at the mere possibility of meeting them, it was making Alec feel terrible. He hated not being able to show Magnus off. Jace had Clary. Izzy had Simon. Why wasn't he allowed anybody? His parents weren't exactly welcoming when it came to boyfriends and girlfriends, but they were civil, and friendly enough.

He _knew_ he hadn't judged his parents wrong. He _knew_ they would be upset and disappointed if he introduced them to Magnus. So why did he suddenly want to do it so badly? They were _here_. _Right now_. The opportunity had presented itself so suddenly that he barely had time to second guess himself. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts but stopped abruptly in his tracks. He was nearly at the front entrance to the school. It was now or never. He spun on the spot, turning to face Magnus who had just walked through the old red doors. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Alec curiously but didn't say anything. Alec chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments, debating whether or not this would be worth it. Then he locked eyes with Magnus and he'd made his decision.

"Do you… do you want to come?" He asked quietly. His voice echoed in the empty hall. Magnus straightened up a little. Even from this distance, Alec could see hope and happiness shining in his boyfriend's eyes.

"And meet your parents?" He asked in disbelief. Alec smiled and shrugged nervously.

"Yeah…" He said. "Just… as friends, y'know." He cursed himself inwardly as he saw Magnus's face fall. His hastily made plan was to introduce Magnus as his boyfriend so where did that just come from? He was scared, obviously. And he instantly regretted saying it but now that it was out there he didn't know if she should take it back. Maybe it would be better to wait and see how his parents reacted before making any big announcements. The confidence he'd felt a few moments ago started to dwindle.

"Uh…" Magnus looked a little uneasy, but then he smiled. "Yeah," He said, sounding a lot more sure of himself. "I _would_ like to meet your parents. Boyfriend or not. I want to know them." Magnus's words made Alec feel a little guilty for originally getting his hopes up but he waited anyway as Magnus walked up to him. They walked the rest of the way in silence. The closer Alec got to the entrance doors the more nervous he became. But why should he have to hide Magnus? He didn't want to anymore. He hated seeing the disappointment in Magnus's eyes every time he asked Alec to go somewhere with him. He hated that Magnus looked hurt everytime he refused to introduce him to his family. Izzy got to introduce _her_ boyfriends. Why should this be any different? He was serious about Magnus. And he knew Magnus was serious about him. He couldn't imagine life without him and they'd grown so comfortable around each other over the past year or so. It was going to have to happen eventually.

By the time they'd made it through the school building and out of the front doors his parents had evidently lost patience and had gotten out of their car. They stood awkwardly at the Iron gates, his mother was in a dress suit and his father was in a very expensive black business suit. Alec used to think the way they dressed was cool. He used to pretend they were secret agents, or spies. Now he thought they looked cold and serious. Nothing like parents at all. As Magnus and Alec started walking towards them he saw their eyes flicker towards his boyfriend with poorly concealed distaste. Magnus knew what to expect, he wasn't phased and he probably would've carried on walking if Alec's step hadn't faltered. He turned to Magnus, pretty sure his feelings of fear and anxiety were showing on his face.

"Maybe this isn't such a go-" He stopped talking when he saw his father roll his eyes and shift impatiently on the spot. Like he was about to witness some teenage drama that he really didn't have time for. Alec was filled with a sudden anger he couldn't quite explain. How dare his they judge Magnus without knowing him first and how dare they look at him like Magnus was somebody he was too good to be hanging around with. He could tell by the look on his father's face that when he got home he was going to have to sit through a long lecture on who not to be seen with. Without thinking and before he could change his mind he did something that was probably stupid and definitely wildly out of character. He grabbed Magnus's shirt and pulled him roughly into a kiss.

The school grounds were empty apart from his parents and there were only ten feet separating the two couples so his father's yell of surprise and his mother's gasp carried through the air nicely. Magnus had frozen in shock, although his hands had found their way to Alec's chest and were clenching the material of his shirt. Alec debated opening his mouth, deepening the kiss, just to spite their audience but he wasn't doing this to make his parents angry. And trying to intentionally start an argument wasn't going to get him anywhere. When he finally broke away he couldn't face his parents. He could see them standing to his right, his father with his hands balled into fists at his side, his mother with both of her hands over her mouth. But he wasn't worried, ashamed or embarrassed or scared or any of the things he'd thought he would be.

Because he knew what this would cost him and he knew that this was worth it. And even though it was a split second, hastily made decision, he knew exactly why he'd just kissed Magnus in front of his mother and father. It wasn't to make a point or to anger his dad. It wasn't to shock his mother or to get attention. It wasn't for any of the reasons that he knew were working their way through his parent's heads.

It was because he loved Magnus and they were in a serious relationship. It was because he was tired of hiding. It was because Magnus was the best thing to ever happen to him. It was because Magnus had stuck with him for all of this time, even though he was too embarrassed to admit their relationship. Keeping quiet was unfair on his boyfriend. And it was unfair on _himself_. He couldn't think of a better or more dramatic way to show Magnus this. He didn't want to hide Magnus from anybody anymore. He wanted everybody to know that Magnus was his boyfriend. He was proud of him. And he was still, even after months, in a state of disbelief that somebody this brilliant could ever fall for him in the first place. The quiet guy who only wore faded sweaters and took archery lessons afterschool. A class so out-of-demand that it only had three students.

He took a shaky breath and gently brushed his fingers against Magnus's. Magnus gave him a reassuring smile and leaned in to kiss Alec on the cheek, he was grinning from ear to ear and it didn't look like he was ever going to stop. Alec felt his confidence grow at just that small amount of contact and realised that if he was going to go and confront his parents, now was the time to do it. He smiled nervously back at Magnus, took a few moments to steel himself then walked over to pick up his gym bag which was laying at his father's feet. He slung it over one of his shoulders and turned to gesture towards his boyfriend. Magnus was still stood in the middle of the school grounds. He looked a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny of two such intimidating adults but he was still grinning like a madman.

"Mom, Dad," Alec said quietly, he wanted them to take him seriously so he tried to keep all of his emotions from his voice. "This is Magnus. We're together. I love him and that isn't going to change. I would love to have your blessing, but I know that won't happen anytime soon. So all I can ask is that you accept it and leave us alone." He watched his father turned an angry shade of red then spun on his heels and walked back towards the school building. As he passed Magnus he grabbed his hand again, pulling him along beside himself. Magnus stumbled a little but found his balance quickly. Once they were inside the school he pulled Alec to a halt. He looked at his boyfriend then, with so much emotion in his cat-like eyes. So much happiness.

"I know what you just did." He said. "Thank you."


End file.
